Friday the 13th Part 2: Return to Crystal Lake
by Adam DeCobray
Summary: After the murders at Camp Crystal Lake in 1981, the camp has been closed. But now, some more teenagers head up to the deserted area to train as camp counselors for the summer during spring break. Unfortuanetly for them, someone is carrying a bloody axe.
1. Chapter 1: Old Fred

Chapter 1:

Old Fred

Old Fred stood behind the counter of the old shop. It was a dusty old place, which sold things that people never looked for anymore. There was only one thing he gave which people needed-directions. He thought the days were behind him, however, the days whn young people would come into his shop and ask him how to get to Crystal Lake. He'd say the same thing every time, and then they would take their leave. Fascinated by the history of Camp Blood. But this was a special day. Because as Old fred stood behind the counter of his shop, a young woman came in the door. Her hair was short, cut in a boyish style. She had twinkling blue eyes, a pretty gaze. She had a face that was completely covered in freckles. Then she opened her mouth. "Hi, I'm Ginny." "I'm Fred." "How far is it until Crystal lake?"

The two stood in awkward silence. Old fred scratched his chin thoughtfully. Then he said the same thing that he always said. "Thanks," said Ginny, and the golden sun light up her short, curled. brunette hair. "They openin' that ol' damn place again, huh? Well, i'll be damned."

"Why?" Ginny inquired.

Old Fred swallowed and sighed.

"They not tell you about the murders?"

"What murders?" Ginny bit her lip. "Go on, tell me."

Old Fred sighed. He was worn out. It was a long day, and here he went again, telling the girl about the murders.

"Back in '81, a couple of young kids, like yourself, went up there to that wretched, Godforsaken camp to reopen it for the wee kids. In the summer, y'know. But something bad was goin' on. Cause a few years back, two kids were murdered. Two years before that, a poor young lad drowned in the lake. They never found the body. The boy's name was jason, jason Vorhees. His mother, Pam Vorhees, went crazy, because them two kids she killed were off screwin' in the barn while Jason drowned. She came back, and killed all of the counselors, all but one. She lived. Survived. She beheaded the old hag with her own machette. Her head was never found. They found her, then, in the lake, her boat had capsized. Claimin' that a boy had dragged her into the lake. Jason. They never found the boy."

"What happened to her? The girl?" Ginny asked, eyes round.

"Went mad, 'course. Killed her self, a few months later. Blew her brains out, honey."

"And what became of jason? Did he really attack her?"

"Three years ago, after the murders, my pals started claimin' that they had seen a man in the woods, fully grown. Wearing a sack to hide his hideously deformed face, rotten after all the time he spent beneath the water. Below the surface. They claim it was him. Jason."

"Did you see him?"

"Never saw him meself, nope. But i don't believe in crop circles, and I don't believe in the Bigfoot. But, I can feel the presence of a bad omen, missy, and let me tell ya, someone's out there. And on Friday the 13th, he's gonna kill again."


	2. Chapter 2: Road to Crystal Lake

Chapter 2:

Road to Crystal Lake

Ginny drove along the dirt road to Crystal Lake. It was dusty and old, worn and tired. She had not seen the figure cycling along behind her. She pulled over as she spotted something in the grass. The cycling figure stopped also. Ginny still hadn't noticed him as she picked up the object that had caught her attention.

"My God," Ginny gasped loudly.

In her hands, there was a long wooden sign. It said _Welcome to Crystal lake_. Well, it was supposed to. Now it said _Camp Blood_.

"I told them, they didn't listen!" the figure cried behind her.

Ginny screamed, turning as she dropped the sign.

"It got them, it'll get you too!" Crazy Ralph roared.

Ginny backed away, against a tree.

"Oh, god. Please don't hurt me. I only wanted to-" Ginny was quickly interrupted by Crazy ralph.

"It killed them! They all died, and soon you all will too! You're doomed! All of you!"

Crazy Ralph howled at Ginny.

Ginny closed her eyes, said a prayer, then kicked her leg upwards. Right between Crazy Ralph's legs. Crazy Ralph didn't even wince.

"Doomed. God told me to pas on the message, a warning they didn't heed."

Ginny was close to tears.

"Ralph!" A voice came from behind.

It was a fat cop.

"Let her go, Ralph. Nothing can happen. Pam Vorhees is dead." The cop grunted.

Ralph sighed and walked back to his bike.

"You're all damned!" He dared to shout back as he cycled away.


	3. Chapter 3: Sandra & Jeff

Chapter 3:

Sandra & Jeff

Sandra and Jeff were almost at Crystal Lake when their truck broke down.

"What's wrong?" Sandra called to Jeff as he looked around inside the hood.

"Don't know!" he shouted back.

"I think we'll have to walk the rest of the way." He shouted.

"Oh, great," Sandra sighed and climbed out of the truck.

***

* * *

"So, when do you think Sandra and Jeff will get here?" Kim asked Terri as they sat in the baking sun, stroking Muffin, Terri's dog.

"If I know them, they're probably out screwin' in the woods or something," Terri replied sternly.

"That's all they ever do. Why can't anyone notice me?"

"I do," Scott whispered from behind.

"_You _don't count!" Terri laughed at him.

Scott sat back and shook his head.

"Hey, where's Paul?" A voice came from amongst the trees. It was Ginny.

"Gone looking for you, Sandra and Jeff," whined the wheelcair-bound Mark, who was exhausted waiting for the remaining campers to turn up.

"He didn't think I was with them, did he?" Ginny blurted.

Scott rolled his eyes in his head. "We thought you were banging with them in the woods."

Then he leaned forward. "Hey, Terri. How about me and you join them?"

Terri turned around and punched his arm. Then Muffin leapt down while she was free and ran off into the bushes.

"See what you did!" Terri yelled at scott, who sank back down into his seat.


	4. Chapter 4: The Murders Begin

Chapter 4:

The Murders Begin

The cop who had given Ginny the lift was driving back along the dirt road when a hooded figure suddenly cut across him unexpectedly. They were going in the direction of Camp Blood.

"Hey, you there!" The cop called after the figure he had seen. No response.

The cop then began to run. Running thourgh the woods, chasing the sinister figure, as it darted between trees and under fallen logs and over bushes. Birds flew amongst the tree tops, twittering in fear and the two passed by, zipping off, moments apart. The cop ahd no idea how close he was in comparison to the figure he had seen. The running man, the man who had gone like a phantom. "yeah, like a phantom," the cop chuckled to himself as he reached a large puddle lying in his path. Nearing it, he slwoed down. He had not heard anyone crossing over it.

"Where could he be?" The cop muttered to himself, panting heavily, gasping for air. He had no idea how far he had run, how deep he was into the woods, he close he might be to the next town. He had not wanted to see too much of the place, Camp Blood. The dreaded place. It had become a popular rhyme and urban legend to local kids, a rhyme about the 6 young people killed by Pam Vorhees at Camp Blood. The cop began repeating it in his head, it haunting him, unable to escape.

"One's throat sliced,

Two's neck slashed,

Three's neck diced,

Four's face smashed,

Five's face,

Cut on as harrow,

Six's neck pinned,

To a door with arrows,

And it all left the poor little girl,

To not join the dead,

So with a quick twirl,

The killer lost her head."

As the cop stood, bent, thinknig of that dreaded night, those murders. How the killings had haunted the area. Oblivious to the machette being lifted above his neck, coming down with deadly speed. Blade meeting neck.

Blood splattered on the Phantom's face moments later, the cop lying face down in the puddle.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

Chapter 5:

Arrival

Crazy Ralph walked in the woods at dusk. He had a puncture on his bike, so he left it behind. He had to keep going. Back to Camp Blood. To warn them, being watched all the way by the killer. Crazy Ralph only had a flash light, with which he was scouring the wilderness. Still remaining unknowing about the killer watching every footstep he took, Crazy Ralph stalked. And it wasn't until the alst second he realized. It was only when it was too late. Spinning around, Crazy Ralph came face-to-face with a horrific sight, the killer. Crazy Ralph stared at him. "They're all...doomed!" And with that, Crazy Ralph sped off into the darkness, skimming past all of the trees and bushes. With the killer giving a close chase.

***

* * *

Sandra and Jeff had been walking for miles before they eventualy made it to Crystal Lake.

"Y'know, the locals call this place Camp Blood," Jeff muttered to Sandra as they shoved more tree branches aside.

"yeah? And why is that, Jeff?" Sandra asked playfully.

"Cause a whle back, some kids came up here to re-open for the summer. And wouldn't y'know it, they're all dead." Jeff smiled in reply.

Sandra grinned. "I see. And did they ever catch the culprit."

"Lost their head, I hear,"Jeff laughed. "All for her son, Jason."

"Yeah, right. That's what hapeened. Just ask anybody around here." Jeff said angrily. "even the kids have a rhyme about it."

"Oh, yeah?" Sandra giggled. "Sing it to me."

"One's throat sliced,

Two's neck slashed,

Three's neck diced,

Four's face smashed,

Five's face,

Cut on as harrow,

Six's neck pinned,

To a door with arrows,

And it all left the poor little girl,

To not join the dead,

So with a quick twirl,

The killer lost her head."

"How romantic," Sandra laughed as they entered the camp ground.


	6. Chapter 6: The Death of Crazy Ralph

Chapter 6:

The Death of Crazy Ralph

While Sandra and Jeff found their cabins, Crazy Ralph was running through the woods when he stepped on a mantrap, causing it to close on his leg. This, of course led to him falling to the ground and writhing in pain amongst the leaves. Grabbing hold of the torch he had managed to hold onto the whole time he was running and began bashing it against the spot on his leg where it had been caught in the man trap.

***

* * *

In their cabin, Terri and Vicki were getting undressed for bed.

"Terri, what do you think my chances are with Mark?" Vicki asked.

"Well," Terri replied. "Do you think he feels the same?"

"I don't know," Vicki replied sadly, looking down at the floor with sorrow.

"Well, I think you should chase him down and make him love you!" terri laughed.

"Yeah, like your Scott problem," Vicki smiled.

"I already told you!" Terri laughed, climbing into bed, slipping off her top and tossing it to the floor.

"Scott's an asshole."

Vicki grinned, peeling off her t-shirt and leaving it down to rest on the floor.

Rolling over, she began making kissing noises, then groaning passionetly.

"Oh, Scott!" She yelped, and terri cried out, almsot bursting with laughter. Grabbing a pillow, she leapt on Vicki, finging around the place, stricking her over the head.

Vicki laughed and pushed her off the ebd.

"Now, let's get some sleep," Vicki sighed, exhausted.

***

* * *

Crazy Ralph had been distracted by his chiseling at his flesh, desperatley trying to be free. It was only when he looked up that he saw them, the Phantom, standing amongst the trees and bushes, machette in hand.

The Phantom then started running with great speed, coming right towards Crazy ralph, machette gleaming in the moonlight, striking downwards with all his might, the blade going straight down, deep into Crazy Ralph's forehead, blood running all down his face, his eyes still rolled upwards in his head, searching for the machette embedded in his skull.

Lifting one foot, the Phantom withdrew the machette from Crazy Ralph's forehead. And with that, Crazy Ralph flopped over to the ground, dead.


End file.
